danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Chimpurin/Fragment of Memories - Chapter Three
Enjoy the story! :) ---- "Playtime is over, my children," Giles said to both Edward and William. "Ah, Godfather Giles. Why are you here? On times like this, you'd likely stay in your private room," Edward said to the older man. "I need William to accompany me. I need his help right now. Do you want to follow me?" Edward widen his eyes a little, he didn't want William to go, but the boy went to the Godfather's side instead. "But why William? You can just asked me to do so," the orange haired boy looked at the man with puppy eyes, but Giles didn't answer him. "I'm sorry, Edward, but I have to go with Godfather Giles now. It'll be nice if you can show me around the headquarter more next time," the black haired boy said with a nonchalant tone. He only glanced to Edward before went away with the Godfather. "Oh..." Edward only mumbled to himself and stare at the back of the white haired man and the black haired boy. He clutched the blazer of his suit tightly. ---- The winter's sun was almost setting, washing every single thing beneath it in a reddish orange hue. After the day full of teaching students, Martha was exhausted, but her cheerful attitude disguised it. She was just about to sit on her desk when she realized something was missing. "I left my class journal on Ann's class. Oh dear God, I'm so messed up today," the peach haired woman thought to herself. The teacher's room was lonely, only Martha who was there since most of the teachers had went home or busy teaching the students in after school activities. Just when she turned her body to took her class journal back, she saw a white haired man standing near the door frame. Her usual kind facade turned into a serious one, Martha's light green eyes glared at the said man. "It's been a long time, isn't it Martha?" A mocking grin was spread across his face. "Giles..." She mumbled with a cold tone. "Ah, such a cold gaze you have there. When we were still together, those gaze was much softer..." "Not when I found out about your filthy Mafia business. I made a good choice of divorcing you, or else I would've been corrupted like you. Now tell me, what do you want from me?!" Martha shouted towards him, who only brushed it off with a chuckle. "Stop shouting towards people, it's not polite, you know? And you want to know why I am here, Martha? I'm here to enlighten you with some knowledge." "I don't need any knowledge from you, Giles. Get out from here or else-" Their conversations were cut when Ann knocked on the room's door. She was on the way to home when she realized that Martha left her class journal on the teacher's desk. Of course, as a kind girl she went to return it before going home. "Excuse me. Is Ms. Martha here?" "Yes, young lady. What do you want?" Giles said as he looked into the girl's blue eyes. He was mesmerized by those lovely shimmer the girl's eyes reflected. But for him, the girl was so pure, and yet to be tainted. How much he wanted to break the girl like he did towards William. "Um, sir. I want to return this journal to Ms. Martha, she left it on teacher's desk," she handed the journal to the woman. The peach haired woman smiled nervously to the periwinkle haired girl. "How kind of you to bring it here, Ann. Thank you so much," Martha said and petted her head. "I only do what I have to do. Miss delivered my gift to Samuel, so I want to repay your kindness. Anyway, who is this man, Miss Martha?" Asked the young girl. "Oh, you asked about me? I'm a businessman that has relation towards your teacher, I'm her husband." Giles said, petting her head. Ann didn't take it with delight, but she still wanted to be polite towards the man. "I have to go home now. Excuse me, Mister and Miss Martha, see you tomorrow." As Ann closed the door, Giles' friendly face became cold towards her. Martha jolted with those cold face of her ex husband, but she kept her calm face and glared at him. "Or else what, Martha? Going to report me to the police? Telling everyone to be aware of me? Heh, all of them are useless." He clicked his tongue. "I'm not going to do all of them. I can handle this myself, because taking care of things with my own hands are better than entrusting them to someone else," Martha said with a smile on her face. It only made Giles more angry and he tried to slap her, but was stopped by Martha herself. "You damn woman... I will be very happy if I can break you to bits by my hands, like I did to your student." His red eyes glared at the light green eyes of hers, and he snatched away her slender arm. "My student? What kind of nonsense you are talking about, Giles?!" Martha's words caused a smirk spread across Giles' lips. "I simply took him away from his family, but it won't enough for my revenge gambit. In order to do so, I subjected him to intense reconditioning, and... Heh- tampered with his mind so I can make him my puppet." "Stop all of these nonsense, Giles. Don't come any closer to me or my student anymore! Over my dead body if you want to touch them!" She yelled at him with all anger she had. With a knife she hid under her blazer, she threw it at the white haired man. Unfortunately for her, William suddenly appeared in front of Giles, deflected the knife with the one he had on his hand. Martha was shocked to see him, that she unable to move from her spot. William then dashed to her and plunged the knife into her abdomen. Almost immediately Martha's body fell to the ground. Without any words, the black haired boy stood up and realize that his hand was stained with her blood. He just ignored it and walked toward Giles. "I've finished for today. I look forward to see you again, if you make it out alive, my dear wife." Giles said to her who was lying on the floor, bleeding from her stomach. "I don't get it, why would you do that my student? Why?" She mumbled to herself as she looked at William who followed Giles outside. Martha's consciousness slowly fading away, the last thing she saw was the face of a brown haired man who tried to call for help. ---- End of Chapter Three Category:Blog posts